I didn't want to hear those words
by crystalpantherxxx
Summary: events after Connor overhears Christine's confession. reviews welcome
1. Chapter 1

**IN A STORY I HAVE ON DIGITAL SPY I HAVE CONNOR AND KEVIN AS A COUPLE. IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT THEN DON'T READ THIS BUT HOPEFULLY YOU WILL GIVE IT A GO AND EVEN ENJOY IT FINGERS CROSSED. THIS IS NOT A CARRY ON FROM DIGITAL SPY, IT IS COMPLETELY DIFFERENT.**

**"Connor**_** cannot know the truth" **_

_**"Why what's happened?" **_

_**"I...I was raped!"**_

Connor ran out of the door and down the street. RAPE! the word rung in his ears as he tried to keep control of his emotions. Connor arrived at Kevin's and knocked on the door, Kevin answering a few minutes later. "You alright babe?" "No Kev I'm not" "Well come in". Kevin moved to the side so Connor could step in. Kevin shut the door before pulling Connor into a comforting hug. "What's the matter then" "My mum was raped Kev, and I'm the result of it" "That's terrible! but at least something good came out of it" "Not really, I'm always horrible to her and I complain when she says she wants to get rid of me, now i know why, because I'm just a rape baby and I shouldn't be here" "Don't say that Con, I love you" "I love you too, can we go to the usual place?"

Kevin nodded and the boys walked out of the flat. As they went down the forest path Connor went into his bag and pulled out a knife encrusted in thick blood. "Connor that's disgusting!" "Yeah I know but it comforts me". Connor scratched the dried blood off and slit his wrists. "CONNOR NO!" Kevin yelled before he ripped the knife out of Connors hand and threw it into the lake opposite. "Kevin I'm sick of people lying to me" "Your mum was trying to protect you, she wouldn't want you knowing your father was a rapist" "I know but.." "no buts babe, she was trying to protect you" Connor started to cry as Kevin wrapped his arms around him. "You'll be fine I promise". The boys sat down on the ground for a bit util Kevin had to go back to Mr Chalk. "See you tomorrow" "Yeah bye Kev"

10 minutes later Connor went home and remained in his room and that night Connor grabbed some paper and went in his bag but remembered that Kevin threw his knife away so Connor searched his wardrobe until he found the other knife he had hidden. He then shit his wrist and wrote _**I know the**_** truth** in blood on the paper before grabbing his coat and heading into Christine's room. Connor put the paper on her bed before walking out of the house. He put his coat on over his uniform as he hadn't bothered to change from the evening and he headed to the lake front. Connor stood at the side with the intention of jumping but soon realised it a stupid idea. He threw his coat to the floor and sat down on it and remained there until he decided to go home so he stood up but as it was dark, he couldn't see well and he slipped on the mud next to the lake. Connor fell in and because he couldn't swim he sank...


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Christine awoke pretty early. She turned over on the bed where Connor's note fell to the floor so she picked it up and read it, instantly jumping from her bed and rushing to her sons room who wasn't there. Christine thought he must have just left for school earlier with a friend so thought nothing of it and went to get dressed.

When she arrived at the school she tried calling Connor on his mobile but he never answered. *who blames him?* Christine thought as she sighed, putting her phone away as her first class filed in and sat down. Everything went well until Sonia stumbled in with an old man, the Mulgrew's next door neighbour.

"Mr Jones? What are you doing here?" Christine questioned.

"Well I was walking my dog by the lake and I found this" he replied as he produced a coat, Connor's coat to be precise. "I know it's your sons because his phone is in the pocket" he explained further as he handed Christine the coat. Kevin was in the class at that time and was really worried about Connor.

Soon the end of the day bell rang throughout the school, hundreds of students filing out talking about boys, girls, clothes or football. Kevin meanwhile was silent as he walked through the gates. The only thing on his mind was finding out where Connor had gotten to so he headed to their usual spot where they relaxed and chatted.

Kevin was saddened when he didn't see his boyfriend lying on the bench made from a tree, the place where he went for a sulk until Kevin would comfort him. Kevin sat on the bench himself and gazed lazily over the lake when his eye caught something in the water. He got up and found a branch before fishing the object out. It was the familiar red and yellow waterloo road tie, only it had Connor's name scribbled on one of the yellow stripes.


	3. Chapter 3

Kevin held onto the tie as he looked over the lake, spotting something familiar floating, soon realising it was actually his boyfriend.

"CONNOR!" He yelled as he jumped in, swimming over to Connor before dragging him out. Kevin cuddled Connor close.

Connor was freezing cold and pale, his lips tinted blue. His head was also bleeding from banging it in a rock.

"Don't worry babe, I'll get help" kevin whispered in Connor's ear as he phoned for an ambulance

Its short but a least I've updated :) xx


End file.
